The Commonwealth Chronicles
by Eternal Night Owl
Summary: A series of one-shots based around the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. Part 2: Like most brothers, Estonia and Latvia get into the occasional argument. But one thing they can both agree on is that Poland should never be allowed to decide anything, ever.
1. A lesson in trust

**Hey, guys! So yeah, I haven't posted anything in forever mostly due to technology issues, but they're finally fixed so I thought I'd start up again. I plan on having this story be a series of one-shots, based around Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia, with possibly a few appearances from Ukraine and Belarus. I know there are already a few stories out there about the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, but I thought it would be a fun way to explore the characters and how they developed into the people they are today. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Poland watched as Lithuania paced back and forth anxiously, trying to think of a plan. They were preparing to fight the Teutonic Knights very soon, but Poland himself wasn't worried. The Knights might have been strong, but they were also impulsive. Their personification was well known for charging into battle without thinking it through first. The blonde leaned back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head, watching his partner in slight amusement. The brunet was acting like it was his first battle or something. He really needed to learn to relax once in awhile.

"Hey Liet, look at what I can do," called out Poland, as he picked up a book off the table he was sitting at and started spinning it around his finger. He managed to do it for about three whole seconds before losing control and hitting himself in the face.

Lithuania sighed. "Poland, please take this seriously, this is no time for fun and games!"

While clutching his now bruised cheek in his hand, Poland let out a small chuckle. "Relax Liet, we're going to be fine. It's two against one, remember?"

"Maybe so, but the one we're against is not a force to be taken lightly. Their army is powerful, and their personification is one of the most stubborn people I've ever met." Lithuania grimaced, no doubt thinking of those years where the Knights relentlessly tried to force him to convert to Christianity.

"Liet, you totally need to calm down. We're not going to get anywhere if you get all panicky on me."

Lithuania sighed. "You're right, we need to think this through rationally. But, we need to both stay focused on the matter at hand." He gave the Polish man a pointed look.

"Of course I'm right, Liet. Aren't I always?" Poland answered back with a cocky grin, trying to get his partner to loosen up.

Lithuania ignored his comment. "It's just…it's hard, you know? I care for my people so much, I couldn't stand to watch them get killed if I know I can do something about it. Every time I think about fighting the Teutonic Knights, I see our lands being pillaged, my people being murdered before my very eyes. Men, women, even children... This isn't my first battle, Po, and neither is it yours. We both know what happens to those who lose…"

"Liet, you're shaking."

"I-I am?"

"Here, sit down." Poland got up from his seat and forced Lithuania into the chair next to him. The taller man could so easily let himself fall into a panic during stressful situations, Poland had soon figured out. Their alliance was still fairly new, but something about the nervous country fascinated the Polish man. He remembered before they met, when his former advisors would warn him about strangers- how they would take advantage of him without a second thought if he let them get too close. Their warnings scared him, but he was glad he had given Lithuania a chance, regardless. It was so much better having another country around to talk to.

Poland smiled, laid the brunet's head in his lap, and started stroking his hair, a tactic he had used several times in the past. It was a tactic proven to be fairly successful. Lithuania's cheeks turned red as he mumbled under his breath that such contact wasn't appropriate, but Poland could feel his body relax despite his protests.

"Now listen here Liet, you are a totally fantastic fighter, and unlike that brute, you actually have a brain in your head. Not to mention that you've got me, of course." Poland grinned. "So don't worry so much, we'll totally kick his ass so hard his dad will feel it!"

"That's impossible, Poland. Germania is dead," Lithuania reminded the blonde.

Poland rolled his eyes. As awesome as his ally was, he had the sense of humor of a wet blanket.

"I didn't mean he'd _literally_ feel it Liet," Poland sighed. "It was supposed to be a joke."

"Oh," Lithuania blushed. "Sorry."

"Anyway," Poland started, getting back to the issue at hand, "We don't have to worry so much, because the Teutonic Knights know that we haven't been allies for very long, so they will probably try to pick us off separately. And if I know anything about the Knights, they will be cocky enough to think their plan will go off without a hitch and the battle will be an easy win for them. So when we show up, your army beside mine, completely and totally united, we'll blindside them!"

Lithuania's eyes widened a little in realization. "Hey, you know you're probably right about that. They'll probably try to separate us from each other."

"Exactly!" Poland agreed. "So, as long as we stay together it will be two against one, and we'll totally come out on top!"

"Actually, that gives me an idea," said Lithuania. "What if we did split up, just like they'll want us to?"

"...Where are you going with this, Liet?" Poland narrowed his eyes.

"It will be just a ruse," Lithuania explained. "If the Teutonic Knights get the upper hand on us, one of us could pretend to retreat, and abandon the other and their army. The Teutonic Knights will lay down their guard, and when they least expect it, the one who retreated will attack them from behind, ensuring our victory."

Poland looked back at the brunet with wide, surprised eyes. "Wow, Liet, I never expected you to come up with something so… devious. That plan of yours just might work."

Lithuania blushed at the complement. "Well, I… I normally wouldn't approve of doing something so underhanded… but our people's lives are in danger if we don't win, and we can't guarantee that the Knights won't try to pull any tricks on us. So, I think it's better to be safe than sorry."

Poland continued to grin at his partner. It seemed like his way of thinking was finally starting to rub off on the brunet.

"Of course, we'll need to get approval from the king and my grand duke first before we put the plan into action." Lithuania added.

"True," Poland agreed. "I don't think they'll have an issue with it, though. We can ask to meet with them later tonight."

"Alright," smiled Lithuania. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

As the two nations recited their plan to their leaders, they both listened intently to their ideas, and remained silent until they were finished.

"Well," started Vytautas, Lithuania's grand duke, "I like it. I think this could bring down the Teutonic Knights for good. You were the one who came up with this, Lithuania?"

"Well, Poland did help me a bit, but yes."

"Excellent job, I knew I always liked you." he grinned. Lithuania blushed.

Wladyslaw, Poland's king, nodded in approval. "I agree, this plan could potentially win us not only the battle, but the war as well. But," he added "We must be careful about this, there are many things that can go wrong in the heat of battle, and this sounds particularly risky. Have you two discussed who will be the one to fake retreat?"

"Well," Lithuania began. "We thought it would be best to talk it out with you two before discussing the details."

"I think Lithuania and our army should be the one who fakes retreat," stated Vytautas. "He was the one who came up with the plan, not to mention that our army is bigger and Lithuania here is the better fighter of the two, so we stand the better chance of ambushing and defeating the Knights."

"Hey! I'm like a totally awesome fighter! Me and my army could easily save yours any day…"

"Poland, that's enough," warned the king, glaring at the blond nation. Knowing that his king would not tolerate anymore backtalk, he reluctantly kept his mouth closed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Hmph," he glared at the grand duke.

The Polish king looked at his country wearily for a second before responding. "I'm not sure if that's the best idea, Vytautas. Like you mentioned, our army isn't as big as yours, so if for some reason you were unable to get to us in time, we would be decimated."

"Trust me, your Highness. We will be back in time, I promise you. Lithuania is one of the most dependable people I have ever met."

"I don't question Lithuania's capabilities, you know that. But it is still risky…"

The Grand Duke looked the king straight in the eye. "This is the only way to win the war. The attacks from the Teutonic Knights have taken their toll on our people and our land. This is the best choice for us all."

The king let out a sigh. "Poland, Lithuania, what do you two think?"

The brunet gave his partner a hesitant look. "I'm okay with it as long as Poland is, your Highness."

"And you?" the king asked, turning to his nation.

Poland looked back at the three people staring at him, waiting for his decision. If he was being honest with himself, the idea of being left alone on the battlefield, even if it was only temporary, filled him with dread. He cared about Lithuania, loved him even, and he did trust him… but his former advisors' voice replayed in his mind at the thought of putting his life in the hands of someone else. _"Trusting another country, opening up to them and letting them into your heart, is like drinking poison. Nations are only out for themselves, and they will betray you in a heartbeat if they can gain something from it."_

He knew they were wrong, at least about Lithuania. He was the kindest, most loyal person he had ever met. His old advisors refused to trust anyone, never willing to take that risk, even at the expense of gaining allies. He knew this, but still, he couldn't completely disregard their warnings.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered. "Can I have a while to think it over?"

The grand duke let out a sigh. "We need to start preparing now! The Knights will be attacking any day…"

"B-but!" he protested. He turned to his king and gave him a pleading look, hoping to buy some time.

"You will have until tomorrow morning to decide. Otherwise, we will go on with the plan," the king offered.

Poland let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

* * *

It was now nighttime, and Poland was still trying to decide the best course of action. He was sitting at a small wooden table that was only a few feet away from the bed he and Lithuania shared, drawing a picture of his favorite mythical creature, the phoenix. Drawing was a form of escape for him, a way he could shut out the world and concentrate on one specific task that he had complete control over.

"Are you still awake?" called a quiet voice from behind him. Lithuania was sitting up in bed, trying to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Did the candle light wake you up?" Poland asked. Lithuania smiled and shook his head.

"No more than the last hundred times." They both chuckled at the statement. It was no secret Poland wasn't one to subscribe to the whole "sleep at night, work during the day" idea everyone else did.

Lithuania moved over to sit beside his partner. "Are you still thinking about the battle?"

"Yeah," Poland sighed. "I don't know what to do. If I back out, our bosses will totally never let me hear the end of it. I don't want to disappoint them, but...I'm afraid, Liet."

Lithuania looked back in concern. "What are you afraid of, Po? Don't worry about me not getting there on time, I will make sure nothing bad happens to you."

Poland looked down at his picture, unable to make eye contact with the brunet. "It's just...no, nevermind, it's stupid."

"What is it, Poland? You can tell me anything, you know. I promise I won't think it's stupid."

"Well," Poland started. "What if you, y'know...accidentally forgot to come back at all?"

Lithuania widened his eyes. "Poland… I would never abandon you. I swore on my honor that I would stay and fight by your side, as your partner. I would never go back on such a promise."

Poland felt his cheeks getting warm. "I-It's not that I don't trust you, Liet, it's just that… nations betray each other every day, at least that's what I've always been told, and… I don't want you to leave me."

"Oh Poland," Lithuania's expression immediately softened, and he sat up to embrace the blond. "That will never happen, I promise you. I will stand by your side as long as you stand by mine."

"Really? Even though I get distracted sometimes and wake you up at night and your people could get hurt and die…"

"Yes, really. I love my people, and I want them to be safe. But they want this, Poland. They want to be free as much as we want it, maybe even more. Besides, what sort of example would I be setting to them if I betrayed the one I swore my life to?"

Poland lifted his head to meet the Lithuanian's blue-green eyes, and saw nothing but kindness and sincerity. He felt his chest grow warm the same way it did whenever be looked at the brunet.

"Here," the Lithuanian stood up and grabbed something from under his pillow. It was a tiny yet thick book that felt heavier than it looked. Poland opened it and flipped through it, noticing familiar handwriting on the yellowed, worn down pages. The book itself also looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place where from. He looked up at the brunet in question.

"This was the first book I ever received. You gave it to me as a gift when we first formed our alliance. You helped me learn how to read and write with it," he let out a small laugh and pointed to a messy looking scribble. "My handwriting wasn't the best back then."

Poland looked back at the Lithuanian in surprise. "I completely forgot about this! I can't believe you kept this thing."

"Of course I did," Lithuania smiled. "I wouldn't get rid of it for the world." They both looked back at each other, a slight blush on both nations' cheeks. Lithuania then grabbed the Polish man's hands and looked him straight in the eye.

"If you don't want to go through with our plan, that's fine, we can find another way. I'll even be the one to tell the king and grand duke. But I just wanted to let you know that you have me, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Soaking in Lithuania's presence, and feeling the weight of the book in his hands, Poland gathered up his courage and decided to take a chance by putting his trust in him.

"No, our plan is good and I think we should do it. We are partners, and I trust your judgment. I think, together, we can defeat the Teutonic Knights once and for all."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes," Poland grinned. "I'm sure."

* * *

It was now a few days later, and Poland and Lithuania were in the heat of battle and losing fast. The constant onslaught of soldiers continued to come after the two nations, and they were both covered in cuts and bruises. They had lost a significant portion of their men, and were desperately trying to keep from losing anymore. Poland saw a soldier come from the side, sword raised above his head, and quickly blocked the attack, stabbing the man so he fell to the ground. He wiped his brow and was unsurprised to see blood.

Before Poland even got a chance to take a breath, he heard Lithuania scream, "Watch out Poland!" The blond turned around, and sure enough another soldier was trying to attack him from behind. As fast as he could, he turned his horse around and slashed out at his attacker, causing him to hesitate for a second, before stabbing him directly in the chest.

Poland took a deep breath, knowing that he and Lithuania had to enact his plan now to keep anymore of their soldiers from dying. After checking his surroundings to make sure he was not about to be immediately attacked again, he made eye contact with Lithuania and gave him the signal to retreat.

After noticing the signal, Lithuania gave the Polish man a nod, and yelled at his men to retreat. As the Lithuanian army ran off the battlefield, leaving their Polish allies behind, there was much confusion and fearful shouting from Poland's soldiers.

"Wait!"

"Hey, you!"

"Come back, cowards! Don't leave us here!"

In the end, Poland and his king decided to keep all of their soldiers aside from a few high-ranking individuals in the dark about the plan, so the retreat would seem more realistic to the Teutonic Knights. Though Poland was starting to question his decision now, hearing the anger and fear in their voices.

"Haha, your friend ran off on you." Right on cue, the personification of the Teutonic Knights let out a mocking laugh. He sauntered off to the other side of the battlefield, until he was a few feet in front of the Polish man. "Too bad for him, my people are after him. Now drop your sword and I'll send you to him." The Knight lifted his own sword and pointed it at Poland.

Despite himself, Poland felt a tightness in his chest. He knew Lithuania was a strong fighter, but he still worried for his safety, as well as his own. Even if the Teutonic Knights didn't seriously hurt him, what if they distracted him long enough to where Liet was too late to save him?

The Polish man did his best to put these worries aside and looked straight at his enemy.

"God, you're like a total big mouth! I can handle this myself…"

"I SAID DROP YOUR SWORD!" the personification screamed out, making Poland jump back a bit despite himself. "DROP IT, SWINE!"

Reluctantly, the blond let his sword fall to the ground, dropped to his knees, and held up his hands in surrender.

"Haha, what's this?" the Knight sneered. "I didn't think you'd be this smart."

The Polish man kept his eyes narrowed to the ground, refusing to look up. God, he hated this! He hated surrendering, especially to that obnoxious man, even if he was faking it. It was completely and utterly humiliating.

"Get along with your buddy with that stupid face on the other side," the personification mocked, raising his sword above his head. "See ya."

The nation started to swing his sword down on the blond's head. Poland held his breath and closed his eyes, willing himself to stay strong. _Come on, Liet,_ he thought. _This is your cue to step up…_

And just like that, he heard Lithuania crash into his would-be executioner. Poland opened his eyes and saw his beautiful, totally amazing partner holding a knife to the enemy's throat.

"You're totally late," the Polish man teased his partner, taking immense joy in watching the Teutonic Knight squirm.

"Wh- D-didn't you run away?" he spluttered out. Then suddenly, realization came over his face. "C-could it be that you...pretended to run away?"

"This is the battlefield! You should have been alert no matter how much you appeared to have the upper hand!" Lithuania exclaimed. "Have you been so blinded by desire and lost what it takes to be knights?"

"W-what are you- let go of me!" exclaimed the Teutonic Knight.

"Do you surrender?" Lithuania asked. The personification opened his mouth, most likely to tell the brunet to take his surrender and shove it up where the sun doesn't shine, when a bone chilling scream could be heard from behind. The Knight turned around and watched as one of his soldiers, who couldn't have been more than sixteen, had a sword rammed through his chest by a Lithuanian soldier and fell to his knees, vomiting blood. Both the Knight and Lithuania paled at the gory scene, and even Poland felt a little sick to his stomach.

"Yeah, I surrender," the personification mumbled. Lithuania let go of the other nation, but kept his weapon raised just in case he decided to attack again. The personification turned towards his adversaries.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot. We will be back, and you will wish you never messed with the Teutonic Knights!" he exclaimed. "That little trick of yours will not work a second time."

"Oh please," Poland snorted. "We could throw a blanket over your head and trick you into believing it was night." It might have just been his imagination, but Poland could've sworn he heard Lithuania let out a snort.

The Knight smirked. "You're Poland, right? I remember you from when we were kids. The first time I saw you, I thought you were a girl. I see that not much has changed." The personification looked the blond up and down. "Hell, you're even playing the role of damsel in distress now. And to a pagan no less!" The Knight gestured to Lithuania, who visibly bristled.

"Oh, will you shut up about that already! He's not even pagan anymore." Poland exclaimed. "You don't even care about that, you just want an excuse to take our land! Well guess what, you ain't getting it!"

The smirk on the Knight's face turned to a scowl.

"We'll see about that when you two become my underlings!" the personification exclaimed. He turned around and started to retreat when he turned back and looked Poland straight in the eye.

"It was a mistake allying yourself with a heathen. When you become mine, I will not forget that." And with that, he took off.

Lithuania and Poland continued to stare out at the horizon, watching the nation and his army retreat, and making sure they didn't do...well, exactly what they did to them. Once they were sure the Knights were gone for good, the two nations met each other's eyes.

"We really did it, didn't we?" Lithuania asked.

"Yeah, we really did. We won!" the little blond nation was unable to keep the grin off of his face. The brunet gave him a breathtaking smile in return and Poland felt like his heart was about to explode.

Lithuania took his partner's hands into his, rubbing circles into his palm with his thumb. "I'm so sorry I was late, Po. I would have gotten back sooner if we hadn't run into more soldiers."

"Well, Liet," Poland responded, a smirk evident in his tone, "I suppose I can forgive you this time, since you did save my life and junk. But, you're totally going to have to make it up to me later tonight. Y'know, when we're _alone_."

Lithuania's cheeks turned bright red at the suggestion. "I-I suppose that can be arranged."

And so, they both started to make their way back home, Lithuania relieved that he was able to save his partner in time, and Poland knowing that just because he was a nation, didn't mean he had to be alone.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I plan on having the next chapter center around Estonia and Latvia, and hope to have it up relatively soon. If you have any suggestions or comments, please let me know!**


	2. Sibling Rivalry

"Mr. Lithuania, Mr. Poland!" little Latvia called out, running towards the two nations and interrupting their conversation about how to go about trading their crops this year. Trailing not so far behind was Estonia, who was wearing an urgent expression that matched Latvia's.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Lithuania asked, looking concerned. Poland, on the other hand, simply munched on an apple he was holding, indifferent as usual.

"Estonia told me that he was going to tell Finland to not get any Christmas presents this year!" Latvia whined, a pout on his face. "He said that I don't deserve them and called me destructive and useless."

"That's because you are!" Estonia exclaimed. "You can't be left alone for two seconds without ruining something. Why can't you just stay away from my things?"

Lithuania put his hands up to silence the two nations. "Okay, what is going on between you two?"

"That kid is a nuisance!" Estonia exclaimed, pointing at the younger nation. "He may act all cute and innocent, but he's sneakier than he looks! He borrowed my favorite book without asking and spilled grape jam all over it!" Estonia ranted, pulling out said book and opening it up to the page that was covered in the purple, sticky substance.

Lithuania sighed. It wasn't even noon yet and he felt the strong urge to have a nice glass of vodka. "Latvia, is that true? Did you do this?"

"It was an accident," Latvia defended, putting on a wide-eyed, innocent expression. "And I apologized right afterwards, but Estonia got really mean and started yelling at me!" Latvia sniffled, trying to appear as much the victim as possible.

"You ruined my favorite book; of course I was mad!" Estonia shot back. "At least I don't go behind your back and get into your things."

"Alright, both of you need to calm down!" yelled Lithuania over his charges. After they both fell silent, Lithuania turned toward the younger of the two.

"Latvia," he started, "Even if you didn't mean to ruin Estonia's book, you shouldn't have taken it without asking in the first place. You would be upset if he did that to you."

"I would have asked, but Estonia was out having a sword fighting lesson with you, and I didn't have anything to do," Latvia explained. "And even if I did, I knew he still would have said no."

"Gee, I wonder why," Estonia muttered under his breath. Lithuania then decided to turn his attention onto the bespectacled nation.

"And you, Estonia," he started. "I understand that you were frustrated by what Latvia did, but you still shouldn't have yelled at him, or threatened him." Lithuania said, gesturing toward Latvia.

"My point is, you're older than he is, and you should be the responsible one. Right, Poland?" Lithuania turned towards the blond nation who had been silent this whole time.

"What?" Poland asked, still munching on his apple. At the expectant look his partner was giving him, he waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"Yeah, totally. Do what Liet said." And then just like that, he went back to staring into space and ignoring the scene in front of him. His Lithuanian partner rolled his eyes.

"But he's the one that started it!" Estonia protested. The two younger nations began to bicker back and forth yet again. Lithuania felt a migraine start to come on.

"Alright, both of you, to your room! Since you two are being completely unreasonable, I need some time alone with Poland to decide what is the best way to handle this."

Both nations looked like they were about to protest, until Lithuania shot them a warning glare, and they both agreed it was best to do as he said.

Once they were alone, Lithuania let out an exasperated sigh and turned to his blond partner. "What are we going to do about those two? I wish they could learn to fix their own problems." He started massaging his temples with his index fingers. Poland finally faced Lithuania and shrugged his shoulders, causing the brunet to roll his eyes.

"Oh yeah, thanks, that's super helpful Poland. Just like you were a few minutes ago when they were screaming their heads off at each other."

Now it was Poland's turn to roll his eyes. "Aren't you being just a little dramatic, Liet? Besides, I totally backed you up."

"Simply saying 'Do what Liet says' is hardly the same as backing me up, or helping in any way whatsoever." Lithuania retorted.

"But seriously, what do you think we should do about them?" the brunet asked again. Poland took one last bite of his apple before throwing it into the garbage.

"They'll probably resolve it on their own eventually, you know how those two are. And if not, I guess you do whatever you're supposed to do with kids when they get on your nerves. Maybe send them both to bed without dinner, or give them extra chores or something. Ooh! I could totally use a model for this cute new top I'm planning to make-"

"No Poland, you're not going to use Estonia and Latvia's argument as a way to benefit yourself. It's unethical." Lithuania sighed. "Besides, it's not like either of them would learn anything from that anyway."

Poland looked deep in thought for a few minutes, until his eyes widened and he looked up at Lithuania.

"Liet! I just got the perfect idea! You're going to love it."

Lithuania looked over at the blond with a curious expression. "What is it, Poland?"

All of a sudden, Poland's expression turned super sneaky, and he motioned for Lithuania to come closer, as if there were other people in the room and he didn't want them to overhear. Lithuania rolled his eyes at his partner's antics, but moved closer regardless. As Poland whispered his idea into Lithuania's ear, the brunet's eyes grew wider and wider.

"I don't know about that, Poland. It's certainly a...creative idea, I suppose, but don't you think it's kind of mean?"

"Hey, you're the one who wants to teach them to get along better," Poland retorted. "I'm just offering a suggestion."

"Well," Lithuania began. "Maybe we should go check on them to see what they're doing, and then go from there."

* * *

As Estonia and Latvia were waiting in their shared bedroom for Lithuania to come get them, Latvia paced back and forth across the floor.

"Do you think we're in trouble?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, probably," Estonia responded back, sitting on his bed. "This is all your fault, you know. If you would have just kept your grubby little hands to yourself, or at least had the common sense to not eat while you were ransacking my things, none of this would have happened."

"Hey, this isn't all my fault!" Latvia defended. "You were the one who yelled at me and threatened to tell Finland to take away my Christmas presents!"

"You still just think that was a threat, do you?" Estonia smirked. "Me and Finland go way back. During our next visit, I could tell him exactly what you did, and you won't find a single present under the tree. You know about the Christmas tree, right? The tradition _I_ started?"

"I invented the Christmas tree! It was totally my idea first, and then you stole it!" Latvia shot back.

"No Latvia, I came up with the idea, and you just claimed it for yourself because you're insecure. And did you really just use the word 'totally'? I think you've been spending too much time with Poland."

"Shut up!" exclaimed Latvia, his cheeks burning red. "I invented the Christmas tree, I'm not insecure, and you're a terrible, mean older brother and I wish you would just go away!"

"Yeah? Well you're just a big baby who cries at the drop of a hat, and lies to make yourself feel better!"

And that's when Latvia screamed and lunged himself at Estonia in rage.

* * *

"Alright, Poland," Lithuania began, hand poised to knock on the bedroom door. "Hopefully those two have settled down by now and we can all have a calm, rational conversation and put this all behind us. I know they can get carried away sometimes, but they really are good kids."

Just as his knuckles met the wooden door, the elder nations heard loud yelling and things being thrown around. Both turned towards each other with a worried expression.

"Are you sure about that?" Poland asked.

Lithuania sighed and started to turn the door knob. "Let's just get this over with." As he slowly started to open the door, mentally preparing himself to what Estonia and Latvia could've possibly gotten themselves into, he found that what he saw was worse than anything he could have imagined.

Inside the room, various books, knick knacks, and other belongings were scattered across the floor, and even the small table in the room had been knocked over. Estonia was sitting on top of Latvia, who was yelling at him to get off. When Estonia refused to move, Latvia actually started biting the older nation's arm.

"Ow! Goddammit, Latvia, let go of my arm! You're going to make it bleed."

Latvia only let go long enough to offer a retort. "I'll stop when you get off me! Ugh, you're crushing my spine!"

Both nations stopped in their tracks when they saw their two guardians enter the room, both wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Estonia and Latvia quickly got up from their respective positions, knowing they were caught red-handed.

All four nations stared at each other in silence for a few minutes before Latvia finally got up the courage to speak.

"Umm...we were framed?" he offered weakly, putting on a sheepish smile.

"Poland," Lithuania started, not taking his eyes off of his two charges. "Would you be a dear and go find me an extra large shirt and some scissors?"

"Ow, quit poking me with your elbow!" Estonia complained.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so big and in the way all the time, I wouldn't!" Latvia retorted.

"Boys," warned Lithuania. "What did I tell you about insulting each other?"

"Sorry," they both mumbled, unaware of the consequences their childish actions had just brought about.

* * *

It was now dinnertime, and Estonia and Latvia were trying to eat their meal. However, they were finding this rather difficult due to the shirt that was draped around them both, forcing them to sit closer together than either found to be comfortable. It was something Poland dubbed their "Get Along Shirt." Estonia and Latvia continued to glumly eat their dinners, trying their best to avoid each other's arms and elbows while they moved around to get more comfortable.

Meanwhile, Poland was having a hard time holding back his laughter at their "punishment."

"It's just for the rest of the day," reassured Lithuania, who noticed the frustrated looks on their faces. "And we wouldn't have to do this if you two would have just behaved yourselves and talked out your problems like mature, rational people."

Unable to control himself any longer, Poland burst out laughing. "Oh my God, you should see yourselves! You two look ridiculous with that thing on!" Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia all turned towards the blond nation and gave him a death glare.

"What?" asked Poland. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

 **So...yeah. I wasn't expecting this chapter to go in this direction at all, but here we are. I know the "Get Along Shirt" meme has been around for quite awhile now, but I recently came across it again and thought it would be a perfect idea for a fic.**

 **In case anyone is wondering what the whole "Christmas tree" argument was about, Estonia and Latvia have an ongoing feud about who first started the tradition of decorating Christmas trees.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions or specific characters you want to see next, let me know!**


	3. Good Intentions and Broken Friendships

**Thank you NordicsAwesome for your reviews the last couple chapters! :)**

* * *

Belarus scowled as she mended one of her dresses that had a tear. Really, a tiny rip in her clothes was the least of her problems at the moment, but it, unlike her life, could be easily fixed with a needle and thread. If it wasn't for that stupid Lithuania, everything would be fine and she'd probably be sitting at home by the fireplace enjoying the company of her siblings. But of course, he had to overreact, which made _them_ overreact and now everything is _ruined._ White hot anger boiled up in her as she thought of how her family was torn apart.

* * *

It was a beautiful mid-winter day. The temperature was just cold enough to snow and allow it to stick to the ground, but not so cold as to make going outside unbearable. So, Belarus and Lithuania took advantage of General Winter's generosity, deciding it was a perfect day to go out and have some fun. Just as Belarus was finishing up making a snowman that vaguely resembled her brother, Lithuania called her over to come and look at his.

"Is that supposed to be me?" she asked. Lithuania blushed a bit before he answered.

"Um, yeah," he replied quietly. "Do you like it?"

She looked it up and down, taking note of the navy blue bow on top of it's head.

 _So that's why he asked big sister for an extra hair bow,_ she thought. Then she saw the large carrot sticking out that was supposed to represent a nose, and got an idea.

"Hey! My nose isn't that big!" she cried out. Lithuania started to stutter out an apology, and the female nation had to stop herself from laughing at his reaction. She wasn't really angry, but she couldn't resist pretending. Lithuania was just too easy to fluster.

She bent over and picked up some snow before shaping it into a ball, and threw it at him, causing the Lithuanian to cry out in surprise. When he looked back at her in confusion, he saw the mirth in her eyes and understood.

He reached down to make his own snowball while Belarus rushed to hide behind a nearby tree, giggling. They continued to laugh and play, their faces bright red from the cold and excitement.

However, their mid-winter joy was halted to a stop when a scream rang through the air. Belarus froze where she stood, recognizing the voice.

"Big brother!" she cried out, running towards the source.

"Bela, wait!" cried out Lithuania, chasing after his friend. The two nations ran through the woods, Lithuania right on her heels pleading for her to stop. When the trees grew sparse and they came to a clearing, both of them stopped in their tracks.

A slew of arrows shot through the air towards the direction of a young teen wearing a white scarf. "Stop it!" cried out Russia, as the Teutonic Knights continued to fire at him, laughing.

"Stop it, you bastards! Leave my brother alone!" screamed Belarus, as she tried to run off in their direction to attack them. Before she could, Lithuania grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"Bela, you're going to get hurt! You can't just go out there without a shield or armor."

"I don't care, let me go!" She ripped her arm out of the anxious brunet's grasp and ran into the crossfire, towards her beloved brother.

"Bela, stop!" cried out a desperate Lithuania, but she paid him no mind. He watched in horror as she jumped in front of her brother at the same moment an arrow was being launched in their direction. He stood there, frozen in horror as the arrow pierced her stomach and she fell to the ground.

"NATALYA!" both Lithuania and Russia screamed at the same moment. The last thing Belarus saw before she passed out was their terrified faces looking down at her.

* * *

Once she regained consciousness, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, reminding her of her injury and the events that led up to it. She opened her eyes, and saw the familiar off-white walls that lined the cottage she and her siblings shared. In the background, she heard hushed voices and turned her head to see her brother, sister, and Lithuania in a private discussion. A wave of relief washed over her as she saw that her brother was okay, but relief soon turned into curiosity. She closed her eyes to pretend she was still asleep, and focused her attention onto their conversation.

"I believe this is the best decision," began Lithuania. "It's been made quite clear that it isn't safe here. You need protection from the Teutonic Knights."

"I don't know," Ukraine began, nervousness clear in her tone. "I understand your point, but to leave our home? Leave behind Ivan?" This immediately caught the Belarusian's attention.

What did her sister mean by, " _Leaving behind Ivan_?" What was happening?

"I think he is right, sister." Russia said, pain clear in his voice. "You know I love you and Natalya more than anything, but you both are in danger if you say behind to be with me. I can't protect you," he said miserably. "I can barely protect myself." A wave of anxiety washed over the Belarusian, weighing her down like lead.

"Oh brother, this is not your fault. Natalya and I love you so, so much." Ukraine said softly.

"That is the problem," Russia sighed. "Maybe if little sister loved me less, she would've not gotten hurt because of me."

"I think we all know that you aren't to blame. If that girl wants to protect you, there's no stopping her or talking her out of it." Ukraine pointed out. She sighed.

"If we go through with this, she will be furious," the Ukrainian woman warned. "But, I'd rather have her angry than dead. I suppose we don't have much of a choice but to go and live with you, Lithuania. We're too vulnerable out here."

 _What?!_ Belarus thought. She and Ukraine were going to live with Lithuania and leave their brother behind all alone?

"How dare you!?" she cried out, furious. Three pairs of eyes all turned towards her direction in surprise. The Belarusian jumped up from the cot she was laying on. At the sudden move, a shooting pain filled her stomach, causing her to yelp and fall back.

"Natalya!" cried out Ukraine, as she ran over to her younger sister and embraced her into a hug. Belarus hissed in pain and pushed her off.

Right behind Ukraine was Russia, who looked like he was about to cry, and Lithuania who seemed concerned.

"I can't believe you, any of you!'' She aimed her glare at Lithuania. "If you think I'm just going to come with you quietly, you have another thing coming! I'm staying here with my big brother."

Lithuania sighed. "I'm sorry, Bela, but this is for the best. It's for your own safety."

"I don't care! I'd rather die than be away from Ivan." She turned towards her brother with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Please, big brother. Don't let him take me away!" Russia turned his head away so he wouldn't have to look at her.

"It's for your own good, little sister. Lithuania and big sister Ukraine will take good care of you," he sniffed, wiping his eyes. "I promise I'll be back for you all one day, when I am big and strong. Then we can be a family again."

"But we can be a family now!" she protested. She turned her gaze towards Lithuania.

"If you tear us apart, I won't ever forgive you. Call this thing off!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry, Bela. I am so sorry," he said over and over, like a mantra.

The four nations continued like that for awhile, with Belarus going back and forth from demanding and pleading for Lithuania to change his mind, or for her siblings to defend her. Yet in the end, it was all for naught. Once Ukraine packed all of her and her sister's belongings, she announced it was time to go. Belarus refused to move a muscle and eventually Lithuania picked her up, kicking and screaming. As they and Ukraine were leaving, Russia sobbed and apologized for not being able to protect them, which only caused Belarus's screams to get louder. Her skirt accidentally caught on the door as they closed it, causing it to tear. Being as distraught as she was, she didn't even notice until they got to their destination.

* * *

It has been almost a week since Belarus was taken from her home, and she had managed to keep her promise to Lithuania that she wouldn't forgive him. She spent her days in the bedroom she was given with the door locked, only leaving to go to the bathroom or to eat.

And every single day, either her sister would come knocking on her door, begging her to come out, or it would be Lithuania telling her how sorry he was. He would tell her that he hoped they could still be friends and ask if there was anything he could do to make it up to her. She would tell him to let her go, he would refuse, and she would would call him an array of colorful names until he left, sometimes in tears. On the bright side, her stomach had healed up quite nicely and she barely felt so much as a twinge anymore. One of the perks of being a nation, she supposed.

She finished up the last stitch and smoothed the skirt out before hanging it up to prevent wrinkles. As she looked around to decide what she should do now, she noticed some extra wool on her nightstand and came up with an idea.

She pulled out her knitting materials and started making a pair of winter gloves to give to her brother once she saw him again. He did promise they would be a family once more.

She smiled at the thought of her older brother. It was not his fault that he so foolishly agreed to allow Lithuania to tear them apart; he was just too naive for his own good.

And when they became one, she would be sure to let him know just how much she missed him.

* * *

 **This is actually before the Commonwealth, when Lithuania was still a Grand Duchy. However, I think it still fits in well enough with the other stories, and I've wanted to write a backstory for Lithuania and Belarus for awhile now, to figure out why exactly she hates him so much. I hope it turned out well.**

 **Thank you Midna3452 for beta reading, and thank you all for checking this out! All feedback is greatly appreciated. :)**


	4. A Sister's Love

**Thank you to Poisonlilie for your review. :)**

* * *

Ukraine looked up from the meal she was preparing when Poland and Lithuania walked into the kitchen, laughing side by side. Both men were decked out in full armor and covered head to toe in dirt, leaving a trail of mud tracks in their wake. She sighed a little to herself.

"You're tracking dirt into the house, you know," she scolded lightly.

Lithuania turned around and saw the mess they made, and gave her a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry, Ukraine. We'll make sure to clean it up later," he offered.

"Yeah, sorry _mom_ ," Poland teased. The three nations giggled. Even though Ukraine was technically a servant in Poland and Lithuania's home, she did have the tendency to mother them every so often. She couldn't help it; it came as natural for her as fashion and sarcasm did for Poland, or politeness and worrying did for Lithuania.

"What's for lunch?" Poland asked. "I'm, like, totally starving!"

Completing the finishing touches, Ukraine put the food on the table so they could see for themselves.

"Borscht soup _and_ pierogi?! Ukraine, you're the best!" Poland exclaimed before digging in. Lithuania chided him for being too impatient to wait until they all sat down, but eventually gave up after being ignored, and dug in himself.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Ukraine asked.

"Training," explained Poland, his mouth full. "Russia is going to be attacking any day now, so we need to be prepared. That guy is totally getting crazier and crazier- Ow! Liet, what the hell?!" Poland exclaimed after the brunet kicked him under the table. Lithuania gave the blond a hard look, and made a subtle gesture towards Ukraine. After glancing at her, the Polish man saw her eyes avoiding his, and her face contorted into a carefully neutral expression, a direct contrast to her cheery disposition just a minute ago. Now understanding his blunder, a feeling of guilt pricked at him like a thorn in his side.

"You're going to war with my brother?" Ukraine asked, in a voice as carefully controlled as her expression.

"War is, like, a strong word…" Poland trailed off awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and gave her a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have said anything," he apologized. Ukraine sighed.

"No, I figured this day would come. From what I've heard, he's been conquering a lot of land lately, including some of yours. And I would rather know it's happening than be left in the dark about it."

Lithuania then decided to voice his opinion. "We're really sorry about this, Ukraine, we know you love your brother. But you must understand that we can't simply let him take what's rightfully ours."

"I know. But, maybe if you try talking to him, he will leave you alone?" Ukraine asked hopefully.

Poland snorted. "When was the last time you've ever heard of a nation backing down just because they were asked nicely? What that guy needs is to be taught a lesson, preferably with a long sharp sword shoved up his-"

"Poland!" exclaimed Lithuania. "Please keep in mind who you are talking to." The brunet then turned towards the Ukrainian woman with an apologetic look.

"I understand that this must be hard to deal with, but your brother is… different now. He has it in his mind that he's going to take over every country in the world, and has done some less than savory things to try to make that dream a reality. He's not very… um, mentally stable right now."

"Not mentally stable? What do you mean by that?" the Ukrainian woman asked, concerned.

"Well," said Lithuania slowly, "He's been trying to take several countries by force, under the threat of violence, and developed a volatile temper towards anyone who doesn't submit to his wishes. And I can tell you just from the last time I saw him, he's become dangerously obsessive. There's no way he'd back down unless forced to."

"A-Are you sure about that? He's always been such a sweet little boy, I can't see him trying to hurt anyone."

Poland looked as though he was about to say something, but was quickly silenced by a warning glare from Lithuania. The brunet's expression softened when he turned toward Ukraine.

"I know. I wish you didn't have to find out like this, but he's a lot different now than he used to be."

Ukraine sighed as she looked down at her dish. "If what you say is true… then it is all of my fault." Her large blue eyes started to shine with unshed tears, and she turned away.

"Hey, don't cry Ukraine. It's totally not your fault that your brother is… not himself," Poland said, changing what he was about to say at the last minute.

"But it is!" she argued. She turned towards Lithuania. "Maybe Natalya was right. We should have stayed with him. No wonder he's been struggling so much, left out there all by himself…"

"You did make the right decision," Lithuania comforted, leaning over to rest a hand on her shoulder. "If you haven't left when you did, Bela could've put her life in danger again, and possibly gotten killed. It was way too dangerous for you both to stay there."

"Then maybe I should've left her in your care, and stayed behind with Ivan myself. At least he wouldn't have been completely alone then." Tears started to fall from Ukraine's eyes. "I'm his older sister, and it's my job to protect him. Instead, I completely abandoned him."

"Ukraine," Lithuania said softly. "You did no such thing. Ivan knows how much you love him, and he even told you to go. You were just trying to protect your sister, and he understood that. She would've been even more heartbroken if she didn't have you here with her."

"I'm not sure about that," Ukraine disagreed as she wiped away her tears. "She hasn't wanted much to do with me since we've gotten here. I can't say I completely blame her, but… I do miss my baby sister."

She let out a long sigh. "Don't think that I'm ungrateful that you have taken me and my sister in. We have a roof over our heads, regular meals, and feel safe here. I know Natalya has quite a different opinion about staying here than I do, but I am thankful that she is safe." She held both nations in her intense gaze. "That being said, I would like to ask you two one favor. When you are out on the battlefield, please try not to seriously hurt my brother. I know you don't like him, to say the least, but please remember who he was before all this happened."

Poland sighed before chiming in. "Ukraine, this is the battlefield, it doesn't work like that. If we go easy on him, we risk losing everything we worked for. I know you've never been in battle, so you don't understand-"

"When Ivan was still in my care, I saw him come back home almost every day with a new scar or injury, ranging from bruises and scratches to stab wounds." The older woman started, looking him directly in the eye. "I've had to tend to him all by myself, while trying to console our sobbing little sister who was terrified for her big brother's life. I can't tell you how many times I have lost sleep or have gotten sick with worry when he wouldn't come home at night, and wondered, 'Is this it? Did they actually kill him this time?'" She shook her head. "With all due respect, please don't tell me I don't know anything about war."

Poland focused his gaze down at his plate, his cheeks pink in embarrassment, while Lithuania looked at Ukraine with a wide eyed, surprised expression. The tension in the room became heavy enough to cut with a knife.

"I'm very sorry you and your family had to deal with all of that," Lithuania said, after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Thank you," said Ukraine in a quiet tone. "Just… when you two are both out there, please try to remember that my brother has a good heart under it all. I know he does. Think about what you would do if Estonia or Latvia were left all by themselves, and started to lose their minds. Think about how that would feel."

Both Lithuania and Poland exchanged an uneasy glance at one another at the thought. Lithuania cleared his throat and turned to face the Ukrainian woman.

"Well, we can't promise that nothing will happen… but we will try to use no more force than necessary when fighting your brother. I have no wish to see him hurt, I only want him to leave us alone." Both nations then turned to face Poland, who let out a long suffering sigh.

"Okay, fine. I promise as well. But I'm totally doing this for your sake, Ukraine, not for his."

Ukraine brightened and the room instantly grew warmer. "Thank you, that's all I can ask. Now go on and eat your lunch; I don't want all this food to go to waste."

The three of them continued to eat their meals, and the conversation slowly started to turn to happier, simpler topics. Although the fear of something unfortunate befalling her brother never quite disappeared, Ukraine couldn't help but feel relieved that he was, at least, comparatively, safe for now.


End file.
